


Sanctuary

by Misaki_kaito



Series: Heat in the Veins [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: (noun)A place of refuge or safety.Regis had found it in Geralt- and Geralt found it in Regis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same 'verse as Warmth in the Blood- I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> The smut will be in the next chapter- I wanted the fluff first. ;D

“You know, I’ve been thinking about this for a while,” Regis said as he poured more hot water over Geralt’s scalp. Geralt made appreciative noises as Regis massaged his scalp: noises that were absolutely _filthy_ , and that was just from washing Geralt’s hair. It seems Witcher mutations didn't strip all sensation from Geralt. 

Regis had been reading in the library when Geralt had finally come home after a long contract. He’d come in an absolute mess, covered in monster guts and various scratches and tears in his armor. He was grumpy, and quiet and sullen, and Regis knew just what would help improve Geralt’s mood.

And so he’d called to have a bath drawn for Geralt as Regis helped him shed his armor outside, and tended to his wounds in his room. When it was finally ready, Regis ushered Geralt into it, helping Geralt when it was obvious that he was too tired to manage on his own. Regis manhandled Geralt this way and that, washing him down efficiently, but also taking his time to massage sore muscles in Geralt’s shoulders, back and feet. Geralt made noises of wordless appreciation as Regis continued, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself at them.

Geralt made an inquisitive noise when Regis stopped to get something in his bag. Regis made a sort of triumphant noise as he finally found his razor and oils. “You’re in desperate need of a shave, my friend,” Regis said, getting his tools ready, a basin of water near his elbow. Geralt murmured an assent, and Regis set to work, lathering Geralt’s cheeks and carefully using his razor to shave him clean.

The water was tepid by the time Regis finished, so he helped Geralt out of the tub and dried him off briskly. Geralt was falling asleep on his feet, so Regis simply put him in a pair of sleep pants before tucking him into bed. He was about to leave when a hand grasped his own. He looked down to see it was Geralt, who was looking at him dazedly.

“Stay here? With me?” Geralt asked, his voice thick with exhaustion. Regis smiled at him affectionately.

“Of course, Geralt,” he said quietly, squeezing his hand gently. He stripped and dressed himself in a pair of sleep pants as well; Geralt surely wouldn’t mind Regis borrowing his clothes, and slid into bed beside Geralt. He was wholly unsurprised when he cuddled up to Regis and burrowed his nose into the nearest patch of skin before falling solidly asleep.

Regis chuckled quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of Geralt’s head a he settled in and meditated to Geralt’s steady heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Lies Smut!

Geralt woke up to the familiar scent of mandrake and herbs, along with Regis’s own unique scent. He stretched slowly, luxuriating in the sensation of cleanliness and comfort of being in his own bed, warm and soft and with good company.

“Good morning, Geralt,” Regis said softly, and Geralt tilted his head up to meet his eyes, “Did you sleep well?”

Geralt stretched his arms out, and dragged himself so he was laying half on top of Regis. “I feel a lot better,” Geralt rumbled, reaching up to press a chaste kiss to Regis’s lips. “It’s- weird,” Geralt said, “To be taken care of.” 

“Yes, I doubt you let many care for you, rather than the other way around,” Regis said, getting up on one elbow, “Come, let us get some food in you; I doubt you had the time when you were on your way back.” And right on cue, Geralt’s stomach gave a loud rumble of complaint. Geralt and Regis held each other’s gaze for a moment before Regis chuckled and Geralt snorted and got up out of bed. 

Marlene was in the kitchen, cooking up breakfast with the help of some of the servants, and she directed them both to sit at the table while breakfast was brought out. They bantered over breakfast, discussing their plans for the day among other things. 

“Do you have any plans for the day, Geralt?” Regis asked as he finished a cup of tea. Geralt was on his third round; Witcher stamina had its costs, and he needed all the calories he could get. 

“Not any specific ones, no,” Geralt replied, “What ‘bout you?”

Regis smiled and shook his head, “Just perusing your library a little more, nothing terribly important.” 

Geralt nodded, and finished his meal quickly. “Come on then, there’s a spot I want to show you,” Geralt stood and lead Regis to a place he’d found on Corvo Bianco with the best view. 

It was isolated and quiet; very high up, but it had a view of the whole estate. 

“Well... This is quite extraordinary, isn’t it?” Regis said softly, sighing deeply at the sight. Geralt took a seat on the lush grass, patting the ground next to him. Regis sat down beside him gamely, leaning against Geralt a little. Geralt loosely tangled their fingers together, twitching at the blunted claws on Regis’s right hand. He looked down towards said hand, and saw that it was carefully filed down. Geralt turned an inquiring gaze up at Regis.

“You said you were thinking of something last night?” Geralt asked, leaning more heavily on Regis. He smiled.

“You were a little too tired to be up for much of anything, but I was wondering,” Regis said, before Geralt’s world suddenly turned wildly, stopping only once he found himself on his back, with Regis atop him. “You reacted favorably to this before,” Regis said, pinning both of Geralt’s hands with one of his, and used his other hand to pull Geralt into a kiss. 

Geralt responded enthusiastically; the saliva wasn’t quite as potent when it wasn’t introduced directly to the bloodstream, but it still packed quite a punch. Regis shifted, and suddenly his thigh was between Geralt’s, pressing insistently against his rapidly hardening cock. Geralt moaned into the kiss, hips bucking up into Regis’s, rubbing against a similar hardness there. 

Geralt gasped as Regis broke the kiss, and shuddered hard as his hand curled gently around his throat. Regis looked down upon him, eyes dark and almost predatory as he dragged his hand from Geralt’s throat, down to his chest, deftly untying the laces of the shirt. “R-Regis,” Geralt said shakily, before he was once again kissed thoroughly. 

Regis’s hand caressed a path down Geralt’s torso, pausing only to tweak and tease at his nipples, pinching them lightly before soothing the sting gently. Then his hand traced the scars over Geralt’s abdomen, and Geralt huffed in surprise as he touched a particularly sensitive one. Regis pulled back and looked at Geralt curiously, before touching that spot again.

Geralt squirmed and tried to get away. 

Regis grinned. “Are you ticklish?” 

“No,” Geralt protested, trying in vain to twist away from Regis’s searching fingers. He couldn’t match Regis’s strength, and ended up laughing breathlessly as Regis tickled him. “Mercy, mercy!” Geralt gasped, pulling in lungfuls of air when Regis stopped. 

“Who knew,” Regis mused, “Witchers are ticklish.”

“We’re not  _ supposed _ to be,” Geralt protested after he calmed a little. 

“Well,” Regis said, bringing his lips a hair’s breadth away from Geralt’s, “You’ve always been unique,” He said and kissed Geralt deeply. When Regis’s hand trailed downwards towards Geralt’s cock, Geralt let out a muffled protest and broke the kiss.

“I am not walking around with torn pants Regis,” Geralt said, shimmying out of Regis’s grasp to handle his own clothes.

“I would  _ never _ , Geralt,” Regis protested, horror in his voice. It was only the upward curve at the edge of his mouth that gave his mock-affront away for what it was. 

Geralt pointed at him accusingly. “The shirt currently being used as a  _ rag _ would indicate otherwise,” Geralt said, but the laugh in his voice belied his true feelings. He turned back to his clothes, unlacing and jerking off his shirt and trousers, and kicked off his boots. Geralt was hyper aware of Regis’s eyes upon him, hungrily taking in exposed skin, but was too desperate to make a show of it- he just stripped as efficiently as he could. 

When he was finally bare, he looked up, expecting Regis to have followed suit- only to see Regis fully dressed, and appreciating the view. Geralt raised an eyebrow as Regis’s gaze raked down his form. “Well? Are you going to do something about yourself or-- oof!” Geralt grunted as he was brought to the ground by a fully naked Regis, who had misted out of his clothes and rushed Geralt. 

“I have an idea of what I’m going to do,” Regis said lowly, dropping something to the side, beyond Geralt’s field of view. He lowered his head to Geralt’s throat, mouthing at the skin there with just the barest hint of teeth. 

Geralt gasped and shuddered as Regis licked over the scar there, his hands roaming over Geralt’s torso smoothly. 

Geralt let his own hands wander; through Regis’s hair, down his neck and back, grasping at his arms. Then Regis bit down lightly on a sensitive spot on his neck, and Geralt let out an almost embarrassingly loud moan. Regis hummed, pleased with himself, and made his way down Geralt’s body, settling between his legs.  

Regis pulled back to look down at Geralt, who was panting lightly and slightly flushed. 

“You said you had an idea?” Geralt said, looking at Regis with a heavy-lidded gaze. He blinked slowly, taking in the vision in front of him, before reaching over Geralt, to his left. Geralt looked over to see a small vial filled with a golden substance. Regis popped it open, pouring it onto his fingers and over Geralt’s cock. Geralt twitched at the sensation, and moaned as Regis reached down to caress his dick. 

Geralt had a feeling he knew what Regis was going to try, and arched his hips up in anticipation. He both felt and heard Regis’s sharp intake of breath. “Not my first time doing this, Regis,” Geralt said a little smugly, “Not gonna object either.” Geralt felt the low, satisfied hum Regis let out, as he finally got to preparing Geralt. 

It was a little odd, at first; he hadn’t been touched there in a long, long time, but Regis knew that much. So he took his time, preparing Geralt very thoroughly. It became blissful agony as time passed, and Regis found that spot within Geralt that sent sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine and straight down to his cock. 

“There,” Regis said, his voice smug and satisfied as Geralt writhed beneath him, gasping for breath before a final push against that spot sent him over the edge, orgasming powerfully as he pulled at the grass beneath him. He panted in the aftermath, Regis working his cock through the aftershocks. Geralt felt loose-limbed and more relaxed, and would have definitely been good to take a nap then and there- had it not been for Regis’s fingers still in his ass. 

“Witchers are known for their legendary stamina,” Regis mused, though Geralt was pleased to hear that his breath had gone husky with want. Geralt moaned as Regis moved his fingers and rubbed gently, taking Geralt’s cock in his other hand and stroking him to full hardness, “Something to test later, I’m sure.”

Geralt moaned, and looked at Regis, lifting himself up onto his elbows, “C’mon, Regis,” Geralt said, “I want to feel you inside me.” Geralt watched as Regis’s eyes darkened with lust, but he upheld his remarkable restraint, and waited until Geralt was once again panting under Regis’s ministrations. 

Only once Geralt was nearly lost again in the pleasure did Regis slick himself with what was left of the vial and push into Geralt. 

Geralt had forgotten the feeling of having someone inside him, how  _ full _ he’d feel. But he also felt unspeakably  _ safe,  _ because this was  _ Regis _ and Regis would never let anything harm him if he could stop it. 

Geralt opened his eyes- he hadn’t realized he’d closed them- to Regis’s hand on his cheek, Regis bent over Geralt, his expression full of worry. 

“Alright?” Regis asked gently, and Geralt nodded, twisting his hips a little and bearing down on Regis’s dick, grinning fiercely at the moan Regis let out. 

“I’m fine, now  _ move _ ,” Geralt said, and he thrust his hips back up, breath hitching a little as Regis hit that spot again. Regis grasped at Geralt’s hips, stilling him before he thrust back in, slowly then speeding up until his hips slapped against Geralt’s ass, until he was hitting that one spot again and again and  _ again- _

Geralt only had the chance to pull Regis down for a kiss before he came suddenly, clenching down on Regis hard, moaning senselessly as pleasure consumed him. Geralt could feel Regis’s thrusts increase speed until he came to a stuttering halt, moaning into Geralt’s mouth as he tried to keep his voice down. 

As their hearts slowed, Regis gently pulled out; Geralt hissed as he brushed against his oversensitive cock, but hummed in satisfaction as Regis laid upon him, pressing him into the grass. 

Geralt took the opportunity to poke Regis in the arm.  Regis made a sort of muffle questioning sound from where he’d nestled into Geralt’s chest. 

“So,” Geralt rasped, “Vampire cuddles?” Regis snorted, before descending into helpless laughter. Geralt joined him as they laughed, together, surrounded by sunlight, greenery, and  _ home. _

Sanctuary at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter XP
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
